


One Night in Cabo

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years Maeby goes to visit her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Cabo

 

One the Eve of her eighteenth Birthday Maeby Funke arrived in Cabo, Mexico and promptly hailed a cab to take her to the doorstep of her family’s seaside model home.

 

“Maeby!” George Sr. cried out when he opened the door wearing a Speedo and clutching a colorful margarita, “Pop-pop was expecting someone else.”

 

“That’s great,” Maeby said trying not to look directly at him for fear that she’d go blind, “Have you seen George Michael?”

 

“Yeah, he’s down at the beach.”

 

~*~

 

After bringing her many bags into the house Maeby changed into a bathing suit and headed down to the beach to track down her estranged husband. 

 

It wasn’t too hard to find him, even with all of the tourists he was the palest person there.

 

Getting up the nerve to talk to him, however, was a little harder. Their last meeting was not the best.

 

[Flashback: Newport Beach, California, 2006]

 

“ _You’re leaving?” Maeby asked as George Michael packed his possessions into a cardboard box._

 _“Yeah. With Gangi in prison my dad wants us to have a fresh start so we’re staying with Pop-pop in one of his model homes in Mexico.”_

 _“Mexico that’s cool.”_

 _“Yeah. So are you guys staying here or…”_

 _“No. My mom wants us to get away too, especially since we’re not really related to any of you…”_

 _“Well you are.”_

 _“Right.”_

 _“By marriage.”_

 _“I got it George Michael,” Maeby stood up, “Speaking of marriage. I was thinking about ours.”_

 _“Yeah?”_

 _“What would you say if I told you that I wanted to stay married?”_

 _“Th-th-that’s fine,” George Michael stuttered, “If that’s what you want.”_

 _“It’s just that the press is scrutinizing me so much right now and I don’t want to give them any more ammunition.”_

 _“I get it.”_

 _“Right.” Maeby looked around the room, “So, I uh, I guess I should get going. You’ve still got a lot of packing to do.”_

 _“Okay.” George Michael stood up and walked over to his bride, “”You should come visit us sometime.”_

 _“Yeah that sounds like fun.”_

 _Maeby and George Michael looked at each other for the longest time before Maeby leaned forward and gave George Michael a hug._

 _“Stay out of trouble okay?” She whispered._

 _“Okay.”_

 _She pulled back but George Michael’s hands stayed on the small patch of bare skin on the small of her back. Neither one said anything; they just stood there pondering what to do next._

 _And then George Michael got the guts to go for it.  He leaned forward and gently kissed Maeby. She soon followed suit._

 _And that was the night that George Michael got to third base, once again head first like Pete Rose._

 _Afterwards they both were not sure what to do or say next._

 _“I should finish packing.” George Michael said jumping out of bed._

 

 _“Right.”_

 _“Yeah.”_

[End flashback]

 

It was, to say the least, one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

 

But this was almost two years later. She was almost an adult. She could handle talking to him again.

 

So she walked down the beach to him.

 

“Hey George Michael,” She said putting her hands on her hips.

 

“George Michael whipped around, “Maeby. Wow. What are you doing here?”

 

“What? Can’t a girl drop in on her husband from time to time?”

 

“Yeah. But the usually don’t let two years go by between visits.”

 

“Touché.”

 

“It’s good to see you.”

 

“You too.”

 

“You want to take a walk and tell me what you’re really doing here?”

 

~*~

 

  

  1. She told him about how happy her work made her. And she told him how sad she was. She told him about how her parents had split up and how her dad had moved in with a guy he met at an acting class and how her mom went to Europe to drink away her pain.
  



 

“They forgot all about my birthday. Everyone did. Or so I thought,” she pulled out a small blue box from her purse, “You’re the only one who remembered.”

 

“Of course I did. It was a very important night in my life.”

 

“Mine too.”

 

~*~

 

After they left the beach George Michael took Maeby back to the model home and up to his room, stopping by the kitchen first for a bottle of wine.

 

“I cannot believe this,” Maeby took a seat on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed, “It looks just like our room.”

 

“Yeah, the Bluth Company isn’t very creative.”

 

George Michael pulled the cork out of the wine bottle and took a drink, before passing it to Maeby.

 

“I like it,” Maeby said before taking a swig, “Feels like home.”

 

George Michael took a seat next to her, “Yeah it does. Especially now.”

 

Maeby looked over at him, and she could feel her heart begin to flutter just like it did when she was sixteen.

 

“Hey look at that.” George Michael said suddenly.

 

“What?”

 

“The clock. It’s 12:13. You’re officially an adult.”

 

“How ‘bout that.” Maeby sighed.

 

George Michael reached out and took her hand, “Happy Birthday.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

The two continued to sit there and drink for the next half hour until Maeby start to gently stroke her husband’s face with her thumb. 

 

“I’ve missed you George Michael.”

 

“I’ve missed you too.”

 

And then ever so quickly, before she could talk herself out of it, Maeby leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back. And before either one could stop it they were pawing at one another, removing articles of clothing that were in their way.

 

And that was how, after two years, the kids, finally, consummated their marriage.

 

~*~

 

“What are you thinking about?” George Michael asked afterwards as they lay together and he ran his fingers through her hair.

 

“How you’ve changed.” George Michael raised his eyebrows, “In a good way.”

 

“How so?”

 

“You’re more self-assured, no longer that shy kid who’d follow me, doing whatever hair brained scheme that popped into my head. You’ve grown up. I just wish that I could stick around and get to know the new George Michael better.”

 

“But you have a life to get back to.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Well hey,” George Michael shifted to look at his wife, “At least we’ll always have Cabo.”

 

Maeby chuckled, “That we will.”


End file.
